


If You Can't Be The Best...

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: LazyTown, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: ... you can always be the worst.After being told he has no redeeming qualities by Miles Edgeworth and vowing to never listen to anyone again, Sebastian runs away to another Japanifornia town and becomes the local villain.(Accidentally posted before editing. Please hold.)





	If You Can't Be The Best...

Filler. To be edited.


End file.
